Cuando me abandonas
by Karizzle
Summary: "Me abandonas, no me amas. Soy un juego para ti. Arthur, no me dejes." ¿Qué pasa cuando nuestra imaginación supera a la realidad?


Hola, fic de una tarde de ocio, la verdad no es nada más que algo basado en el melodramatismo de Alfred y sus ganas de llamar la atención.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece**  
Dedicado a:** Alguien que nunca leerá esto, pero que de cierta forma inspiró este fic. Gracias por aguantarme tanto, y por no cansarte de mis ganas de llamar la atención, y por ponerme atención cuando me pongo media demente. Te quiero.

Eso es todo, ojalá les guste.

* * *

Oh Iggy, ¿cómo has podido ser tan cruel? ¿Es que lo nuestro no valió nada para ti?

Irte, marcharte, ¿sólo por diversión? No avisarme, no decirme… ¿es porque estoy gordo, cierto? Oh, cruel destino, siempre supe que sería así. Es que no estamos preparados para estar juntos. ¿Es que eres demasiado para mí? Cuántas noches pasaré llorando sobre mi almohada, lamentándome de la vida, porque, puede sonar duro, pero tú eras mi vida. Lo único que me mantenía a flote, el único que podía poner mis pies en el suelo, hacerme pensar racionalmente. ¿Fue eso? ¿Fue mi falta de cordura, mi falta de madurez? Debí haberte creído cada vez que me amenazabas con marcharte, porque terminaste dejándome en la más cruel soledad, sin nada a que aferrarme, sin nada que sentir, sin nada que soñar, sin nada por lo que luchar.

Y ahora me imagino la vida sin ti. Despertar y no verme a tu lado, preparar un solo huevo y una sola tostada (metafóricamente, sé que, aunque estuviera sólo, comería más que una tostada), debería estar feliz. Pero no. ¿Cuál será mi motivación, ahora que no estás?

Ir al trabajo, moverme por la vida, luchar por mis ciudadanos. ¿Por qué? Tus gritos en la mañana eran mi única razón. Ahora que te has ido, no puedo respirar. Oh, ¿así es como se siente un ataque al corazón? Porque siento como me lo destruyen de a poco, por dentro, donde no puedo detenerlo, donde estabas implantado, desde donde mi cerebro lucha por sacarte, pero sigues ahí, aferrado a mis recuerdos, de donde no quiero sacarte, porque, ¿qué sería la vida, si ni siquiera puedo pensarte?

Y ahora tendré que ir a las juntas en compañía de nadie. Me mirarán y dirán: "Ahí viene Alfred, el país más sólo y abandonado de todos, el que no fue capaz de mantener a su novio con él, el que no pudo adelgazar ni por amor, el que no maduró, el que se quedará solo por siempre. Todo un Forever alone". Porque no quiero a nadie más si no te tengo a ti, Arthur. La vida no lo vale. Nadie podría igualarse a ti. Siempre te tendré aquí dentro, aunque me hayas dejado herido, con el corazón roto, en la mayor de las más miserables historias de la existencia. Y luego alguien que se compadezca de mí y vea lo mucho que sufrí, escribirá un libro. Sí, acerca de mi y de ti, y me hará contarle nuestra hermosa historia de amor, esa donde tú y yo somos los protagonistas, donde nuestro amor es inquebrable, donde nadie puede separarnos. Nadie, excepto tú. Y yo se lo diré, y luego escribirán acerca de lo mal que estoy, y será un best-seller, llevado a todas las carteleras del cine, y tu tendrás que verlo, sí, por supuesto, tu nueva novia te obligará a ir, y te dirá: "Nunca me hagas a mí lo que le hicieron a ese pobre diablo". Y nunca sabrá que el pobre diablo soy yo, y que quien le hizo la horrible traición fuiste tú, so propio amor. Y te sentirás terrible por mí, y seré feliz, lleno de admiradores por todas partes, una vida simple, fácil, mientras tú sufres por tu crueldad, aunque lo mío será la fachada del hombre destrozado que se encuentra en mi interior. Y luego no hallarás consuelo en nada ni en nadie, y la única salida que verás será… ¿El suicidio?

¡NO! ¡ARTHUR, QUERIDO! Vuelve, seré bueno, nunca volveré a hacer nada que te disguste, ni comer en exceso, ni saltar sobre ti cada vez que duermes, ni comerme tu porción de comida, ni llegar tarde a nuestras citas, pero por favor no me dejes! Una vida en la que tu no existas y mueras y que sea por mi culpa sería inllevable, no podría vivir con la culpa, ¡y ambos moriremos!

Pero… si ambos morimos, entonces… sólo nos tendríamos el uno al otro, y no me engañarías con nadie… Sólo para mí, como siempre te quise. Suena tentador…

_Esas eran las cavilaciones que Alfred F. Jones, el increíble y heroico país de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica se hacía en ese momento, cuando de pronto…_

_Toc toc_

Oh, es el destino, que viene a golpear mi puerta para llevarme con él. Déjame vivir un poco más, déjame ser feliz, déjame recordar a Arthur sólo una vez más, y me iré contigo, feliz, por haber pasado los últimos segundos de mi vida en su compañía, aunque sólo sea mi imaginación.

-¡Alfred! Maldita sea, ¡abre la puerta! ¿Cómo es posible que hagas una escena melodramática cada vez que voy a comprar?

-Oh, gran Dios, me has devuelto lo que más quiero en la vida, mi unic-

-¡ALFRED! Si no abres ahora, no te daré la sorpresa que tengo para ti

-Oh, muerte, llévame contigo, si Inglaterra prepara sus feos scones de nuevo, no quiero vivir… Aunque quizás, si me obliga a comerlos de nuevo, muera en el intento… Entonces quizás Arthur me quiere muerto… Oh Arthur, ya no me amas, sólo quieres librarte de mí de la manera más cruel que podría existi-

-¡POR DIOS, SÓLO ABRE DE UNA VEZ! COMPRÉ PASTEL Y COCA-COLA, HAZLO, ¡O LOS ARROJO AL SUELO!

Y así fue como Estados Unidos e Inglaterra pasaron una bonita velada luego de la paranoia en la cae Alfred cada vez que Arthur va a comprar sin decírselo. Y así fue como más tarde Alfred le cobró sentimientos a Arthur y le hizo jurar que lo amaría por siempre o que al menos, lo llevaría con él a todas partes.

* * *

**N.A: **Fin. Quiero decir que esto es muy drogado y sin sentido (y llorón), y me hubiera gustado que saliera de una forma más linda, como yo creía que saldría. Pero en fin, supongo que estoy aprendiendo. Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Y sería muy lindo si alguien me dejara un review. No creo que continúe con los otros fics más largos que tengo, no han sido muy bien aceptados creo, y si nadie los lee, ¿de qué sirve? *tristeza mode on* Como digo, estoy aprendiendo, y muchas gracias a quienes leen estas cosas feas. Lo aprecio en serio, y muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews en el pasado, es hermoso saber la opinión de quien lee :')


End file.
